


Push a Little Harder

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozak pushes, and Conrad pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push a Little Harder

Yozak had _pulled_ him physically out of the ballroom, and Conrad could feel the imprint of his friend's fingers on his arm. "Captain," Yozak said. His voice was low. "You know. I've never--"

"Never what?" The hallway was quiet; the maids were using the other entrance tonight, which Yozak of course would have known. He could plan, that was certain. But what was he planning?

To Conrad's surprise, he didn't seem to have planned anything at all. "It's their _engagement party,"_ Yozak said suddenly, loud enough that Conrad could hear the anger. "How can you--"

Conrad hissed air in through his teeth. "I'd never--"

Yozak was having none of the excuses. "She was never yours. You _know_ it. Why do you keep chasing her ghost?"

"I'm not--"

"You're not fooling _anyone,"_ Yozak said angrily. "He's your _brother,_ Conrad. I know you love him. Why are you--"

"That's _enough."_ Conrad shoved him back hard against the wall.

_"Stop this,"_ Yozak hissed at him. "Do you think this is what she would have wanted?"

Yozak ducked the punch, which was probably just as well. Conrad's fist hit the wall instead, the pain snapping him back to himself. Yozak was _right,_ and yet he was so wrong, too...it wasn't _like_ that, never had been, but who knew what it looked like to the rest of the world, to Yozak, to Wolfram....

Yozak was just staring at him, ready for the next punch, ready for almost anything. He'd shove back, if he needed to.

Anything to save Conrad from himself. Even when Conrad didn't want to be saved.

_I don't need you,_ he thought violently, even as he realized it was a lie, even as he pulled Yozak's body to his.

Yozak gasped a little under his mouth, his fingers digging into Conrad's sides. Yozak was hard, and hell, Conrad was too, had been for half the argument, if he was honest with himself. Yozak's arms were pure muscle under his fingers, his breath coming fast

"Did you want this?" Conrad demanded, before he sank his teeth into Yozak's neck. _Or did I, all along?_

 

Yuuri was looking over the crowd. "But what happened to Conrad?"

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders. "Yozak wanted him for something."

"Oh." They fell silent. That could mean _anything._

"He's special to you," Wolfram said finally. His voice was quiet.

"Of course he is," Yuuri said, lightly. "After all, my parents are great, but who did I have to look after me when I came here? You didn't like me. I thought Gwendal hated me." He sat down next to his fiancé. "It seems like a long time ago, now. But he was the first friend I had here."

Wolfram sighed. Yuuri reached over and took his hand. "I'm glad," he said, squeezing Wolfram's fingers, "that I have so many friends here now."

 

Conrad sighed and wondered where he could get a clean pair of dress pants at this hour. Yozak's pants, of course, were perfectly dry. He could even have sex in the hallway efficiently.

"They'll be looking for you," Yozak murmured by his ear.

"I need--"

"I've got a spare pair," he said, grinning back at Conrad. There was a bruise just under his ear.

Conrad had bruises too, and a tender spot on his lower lip where Yozak had bit him. He touched it gingerly with his tongue while he waited.

"You know," he said, taking the fresh pair of pants from Yozak's hand when he returned. "You know he's not-- don't you?"

Yozak looked down the hallway, as if keeping watch, though no one had passed by in all the time they'd been there. "Captain--"

"I'll never have-- I _can't--" He means something to me,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't figure out how.

Yozak turned back then, faint surprise on his face. "Captain."

"I don't need pity. I just--"

"No," Yozak said. "We don't." He took Conrad's arm again, gently this time. "Come on. His Majesty and Wolfram must be waiting."


End file.
